Dimensional Travel
by anniegirl132
Summary: Zelda wants to make traties with other dimensions in order to prevent a disaster from ever happening again. So of course, she sends out Link and midna to do the work for her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all from Legend of Zelda or Fairy Tail.

Link was riding through Hyrule Field on Epona. The whole incident with the twilight had ended about 2 years ago and Midna had even decided to stay. It turns out; she had a cousin or something who took the throne for her. But, because she stayed, she was again reduced to her impish form. During those 2 years though, Link was able to accomplish a lot. He had made a treaty with this place called Termina, and had also picked up several interesting masks while there. Also, Zelda had given him this strange instrument known as an ocarina and taught him several magical songs on it. She had called him for something but he didn't know what it was yet. The message seemed important so Link was rushing over without taking any breaks. He arrived at the drawbridge that lead to Castle Town and jumped off of Epona. Link walked through the large gate and rushed off to Princess Zelda's castle. When the guards saw him, they opened the gates and two other guards came out of nowhere to escort him in. _They act like I'd try to hurt her after I've already saved this place,_ Link thought to himself. Midna drifted out of his shadow to float alongside him.

"What do you think the princess wants?" Midna asked.

"I'm not sure," Link said as the guards led them through the twisting hallways. After what seemed like forever, they finally arrived at a large and overly decorated door. The guards pulled it open and Link and Midna walked inside.

"Hello Link, Midna, take a seat," Zelda greeted, gesturing to two chairs in front of her. They both sat down and waited for the news that Zelda held.

"As you both know, I have been forming treaties with all of the nearby lands," she paused as Link and Midna nodded their heads.

"I have thought about it carefully and decided to also try and form treaties with other dimensions," she continued.

"That is where you two come in. I want you guys to travel through the dimensions helping me form treaties," she finished.

"But Zelda, how will we even get to other dimensions?" Midna asked, shocked.

"Midna, I will teach you a spell for that. And Link, here is the letter you need to give to someone in the first dimension you go to. If they agree, you guys will transport them here so I can form the treaty then bring them home," she said handing him a note.

"I understand it would be almost impossible to unite with an entire world. Therefore, I just want you to find a very strong group, like a town or organization, and get them to sign it," Zelda explained.

Link nodded and Zelda walked over to Midna.

"To do this spell is similar to warping through Twilight. The only difference is reappearing in another dimension," Zelda stated. "Oh and before you go, I need to place a few enchantments on you two and Epona. So that she won't get hurt wherever you are and so you can call her. Also so that your powers will increase if where you go has stronger powers. If they are weaker your powers will remain the same," Zelda said.

Once the preparations where complete, Midna opened up a Twilight portal and transported them off. "Good luck!" Zelda called as they were sucked into the portal. Link, now in wolf form, glanced at Midna as she concentrated hard. She was squinting her eyes and gritting her teeth. Suddenly her eyes shot open in triumph and she smiled. "I've found a place," she announced as a portal opened beneath them. They rematerialized in a large and grassy field. Off in the distance a large building could be seen. Midna sat on Link's back and he trotted off towards the building.

"You should probably ask some animals about this place first," Midna recommended.

"I know, I can smell one near that building," Link explained.

He picked up his pace until he was running full speed. As he reached the building he slowed down and crouched low in the tall grass. _I can't draw too much attention to myself,_ Link though as he crept towards the animals he saw. _T_hat's strangehe thought as he found himself looking at two cats. The strange thing was, one was blue and the other was wearing a dress. "Do you want my fish Carla?" the blue one asked.

"Gross!" she said turning away.

Midna drifted into Link's shadow and he revealed himself. "Excuse me, can y- EEEEEEEKK," he was cut off as the white cat screeched. The two of them ran into the building fearfully.

"Good job wolfie," Midna said sarcastically, smirking.

Link rolled his eyes and sat down. "It's not my fault."

"Whatever," she said.

Just then the door to the building opened and a guy, about 17 years old, with messy pink hair came out. Midna burst out laughing at the sight and Link stifled his laughter. Midna was almost crying she was laughing so hard. "What kind of guy has pink hair!?" Midna sputtered. At that Link also rolled over and began laughing. The guy heard them and looked over at the two. He began walking up to them and Link stood up on all fours, reaching the height of the guy's shoulders. He picked up speed until he was running and threw a flaming punch aimed at Link's face. He grabbed Midna's hand in his mouth and jumped out of the way. Midna stopped laughing and melted into his shadow. "What the-"he was cut off as Link jumped on top of him. He tried to move but was pinned to the ground by his large paws. Link looked up and saw a woman with red hair, one with blonde hair, and a guy with raven hair run out of the building. The other guy shot ice lances at him at a high speed. Link cursed under his breath and back flipped to dodge them. During that time the pinkette was able to get up. The two briefly locked eyes before Link ran off at top speed.

When he reached the nearby forest edge he slowed down slightly to maneuver around the trees. After a while he stopped and sat down to rest.

"Well that went well," Midna said sarcastically as she drifted out of his shadow.

"Make me a human, maybe things will go better then," Link said.

"Alright," Midna agreed, changing him back with the dark crystal.

He walked until he was out of the forest and began heading back to the large building. Already from where he was, his sensitive ears where picking up sounds of fighting and yelling. As they continued to walk the noise got louder and louder. He walked through the open entrance to see chaos. He noticed this old man suddenly grow big and squash the pinkette he saw earlier. _That must be the guy in charge_, Link guessed as he walked up to the now short man. So far no one had noticed him and he wanted it to stay that way.

"Excuse me, are you in charge here?" Link questioned.

"Yes, what can I do for you," the guy replied.

He handed him the letter Zelda had given him. Midna came out of his shadow and began to explain, "The princess of Hyrule would like to form a treaty with you. If you accept you will need to come meet her before the treaty is formed. Then you will be transported back home. The Princess will explain everything else if you agree."

The old man looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded his head and said, "Ok, but can I bring a few people with me?" Link paused briefly before nodding saying it was ok.

"Can we leave tomorrow?" the guy asked.

"Yes," Link answered then began to walk away. The old man stopped him.

"My name is Makarov, what about you two?" he asked.

"Link," he answered then turned and left.

"Midna," she said following him out.

"Link… That's a strange name…" Makarov muttered.

"This time it actually did go well," Midna said once they were outside of the building.

She floated out of his shadow and drifted along next to him as they walked. "Yeah, let's just hope that everything goes well," Link said.

"Come on Link, you worry too much. If worse comes to worse we'll just teleport them back," Midna reassured.

"…." Link was silent. Midna sighed in exasperation.

"You seriously do worry too much," Midna repeated. He still didn't say anything. The sky began to get darker as the sun set behind them. After a while they found a serene clearing in the forest. They set up camp and Link walked off to get some fire wood for the night. He couldn't help himself from worrying so much. In his opinion, Zelda was taking a huge risk making treaties with random people from other worlds. But how could he say no to her? She is the princess after all. He walked back towards the camp, his arms now full of firewood. Midna was sitting there quietly as link began to start a fire. Once it was set they went to sleep. The next morning, they got up with the sun. Link poured some water he had on the fire and they left the clearing. The two walked through the forest as rays of sunlight began to shine through the tree leaves. By the time they were out of the forest the sun had already risen above the skyline. They silently walked across the large field until they saw the building in the distance. As they got closer, they could see a group of about five people and a cat standing in front of the building.

"Hey, don't those guys look like the people we saw yesterday?" Midna questioned.

"Yes," Link answered.

"I guess that means you won't be turning into a wolf while they're around," she stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wrote it today. Also, more than likely, I won't update until anywhere from Thursday to Sunday.

They continued to walk towards the group in silence. Makarov didn't notice them until they were there. He had been busy trying to stop the pinkette and raven haired guy from fighting. "Hello, this is Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Happy," he introduced, gesturing to each person. Link nodded his head in greeting.

"Prepare yourself," Midna warned as she opened up a large twilight portal above the group. Everyone but Link and Midna looked up in surprise. They became even more shocked as their bodies dematerialized and flew into the portal.

"Where is this," Makarov asked.

"We're traveling through the Twilight Realm," Midna informed.

"Twilight Realm?" Natsu questioned.

"Well, it's basically a parallel world to Hyrule," she explained.

"Oohhh; I still don't get it," Natsu said, scratching the back of his head. Midna sighed and shook her head in exasperation. _Of course we would have to travel with an idiot, _she thought. They began to accelerate through the realm so everything seemed blurred. Natsu began to turn a greenish color. "Is he ok?" Midna questioned.

"He's fine, Natsu just gets bad motion sickness," Lucy answered back. Midna and Link looked at him uncertainly before looking towards the front again.

"We're here," Midna said as another large portal opened underneath them. The group rematerialized in a large field. Link pulled out his ocarina and began to play a melody.

"What is he-," Natsu was cut off by Midna's hand in his face. He glared at her briefly but was distracted by the sound of hoof beats coming closer. There was now a chestnut mare. Natsu suddenly looked scared. "There is no way I'm going to ride that!" Natsu shouted, backing up.

"She's just going to carry the luggage," Link stated calmly.

"Oh," Natsu said with all hints of fear gone. Link took what little luggage they had and tied it onto Epona. It was then that Midna noticed the sun beginning to set. They continued to walk though, due to the fact that they were already off schedule. As the last rays of sunlight disappeared behind the horizon, little mounds began to appear all around them. Out of those mounds, several stalfos popped up forming a large circle around the group. Natsu smirked and surrounded his fists in flame. Erza reequipped her armor and Gray got in a stance to do ice magic. They had defeated the enemy in less than a minute. But suddenly, they began to reform. "Your magic won't work on them," Midna explained. Link charged up energy in his sword and did a spin attack, defeating them all at once. They didn't get back up this time.

"How come it worked when he did it!" Natsu yelled, pointing at Link who was sheathing his sword.

"His sword is know as the master sword, also the sword of evil's bane. Meaning, some enemies can only be defeated by that sword," Midna explained.

"Where can you get a sword like that?" Erza questioned.

"The only one ever made is owned by Link, there are no more," Midna said matter-of-factly. They continued to walk, Castle Town now in view, until they heard someone's stomach grumble.

"Happy, didn't we tell you to eat before we left?" Lucy asked in a scolding manner.

"I wasn't hungry then," he whined. A bird was flying overhead and Link pulled out his bow and pulled back an arrow. He let go and the bird fell down right in front of Happy.

He paused for a moment before saying," But I don't like birds." He began poking it as everyone sighed.

"Please Happy," Natsu said.

"No!" he shouted back.

"Come on Happy, most cats do eat birds," Lucy implied.

"Never!" Happy shouted, louder this time. Link flinched slightly at the loud noise.

"You will eat that bird and you will like it," Erza whispered to him threateningly, now at his face level. "Aye sir!" he shouted as he began to gobble it down. Lucy sweat dropped, _all of that complaining and then he suddenly complies,_ she thought. The sun was about mid-way in the sky as the group reached Castle Town. As they were about to enter, a guy dressed all in black ran out and pushed pass them.

"Hey, watch-," Natsu began but was cut off as an older lady ran out screaming. She stopped in front of them to catch her breath. "Please help me, that man," she said pointing in the direction he went," has just stolen my money." They all nodded and ran off to catch the thief. _Looks like this mission will last longer than I presumed, _Link thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They chased the guy in black across the field. Link was now on Epona and Natsu was being carried by Happy. Erza, Makarov, Gray, and Lucy were running as fast as they could to try and catch up. Natsu was shooting fire at the guy but missing each time. The boy turned his head around and pulled some wire with a weight on each end out of a black backpack he was wearing. He threw is in Natsu's direction and Happy's wings suddenly disappeared. Happy screamed as they fell and Natsu grabbed him. He rolled to break their fall and continued running after setting Happy down. Link pulled out his bow and began shooting at the guy and also missing each time. A forest was visible in the distance.

_If we don't catch him soon things will get a lot harder, _Link thought. He spurred Epona again and she picked up speed. He then pulled out some bombs and tied them to an arrow. Link held his breath as he aimed just in front of the thief. He let go and the bombs exploded on impact. He pulled Epona to a stop and everyone else, who had finally caught up, stood next to him. As the smoke cleared a large pit became visible but the boy was nowhere in sight. They walked forward and looked into the pit in anticipation. They had caught him. The guy was sitting down there glaring up at the group.

"Ha! You're trapped!" Natsu shouted mockingly.

"Give back what you've stolen," Erza commanded, stepping closer to the edge.

"No!" the guy shouted back in a somewhat high pitched voice.

He suddenly jumped from wall to wall in the pit until he was out. "I will not give this back," the guy said sternly.

"Then we'll make you!" Gray shouted, shooting several ice lances at him; the guy nimbly back-flipped out of the way, barely dodging the attack. He tried to run but Link took out one of his longshots and caught the boy's ankle.

"Stop!" The man almost squealed. "I need this money more than she did! I've seen how she lives; the person I took this from was rich!" He protested.

"That is still no excuse for stealing," Erza said sternly, walking up to him. He was wearing a black scarf-like material over his face, only showing his worried eyes. Erza continued to walk closer and everyone else followed her. She knelt down next to him and swiftly removed the scarf. Erza gasped, as did everyone else. This he was actually a she! The young girl, only about 7 years old, had shoulder length black hair and verdant green eyes.

The girl began to cry. It was then that they noticed how dirty and thin she looked. The girl tried to calm herself down, and managed to do so slightly.

"What reason would you have for stealing?" Erza asked, softer now.

"I had never had parents so I was sent to an orphanage as a kid. But no one treated me well there so I ran away. Then, when I tried to get a job to pay for food, no one would hire me. From then on I had resulted to stealing money and food. I'm sorry!" She blurted out the last part.

"Come on, maybe the princess could help you," Link said kindly, helping the young girl to her feet.

"Really?" She asked her eyes full of hope.

"Yeah."

Link lifted her on to Epona and the group began walking back to Castle Town.

"So, what's your name?" Lucy asked her nicely.

"Kinu," she answered quietly.

Midna, who had previously been in Link's shadow, had come out and noted the setting sun.

"We'll spend the night in a hotel, and then meet the princess tomorrow," Midna suggested.

"Ok," everyone agreed tiredly. After a while Kinu began digging through her back pack before handing Link the purse she had stolen.

"Here, will you please return this for me?" She asked.

"I think you should come too and apologize," Midna stated.

"Ok," Kinu answered softly.

"We'll do it in the morning before we meet the princess," Link said. By now, they had reached the hotel where Link rented out two rooms, one for the boys and one for the girls.

"Come on Kinu, we'll help you wash up," Lucy said kindly as she, Erza, Kinu and Midna walked to their room.

The next morning, when everyone was awake, they left to return the item before going to the castle. Kinu looked nervous when Natsu had spotted the old woman.

"Did you get back my purse?" She asked loudly.

"Yes," Kinu said quietly as she handed it to her. "I'm sorry I stole from you."

The woman looked at her sternly before smiling,"It's alright child, just don't ever do it again. Kinu nodded her head and the group walked off to the castle entrance. Once seeing them the guars opened the gate and four more came out of nowhere, again, to escort them in.

_This is just like when I come, accept now there is actually a reason for security, _Link thought glancing at the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They walked through the twisting hallways to arrive at Zelda's door. "Sir, only you may go in, the rest of you must wait out here," The guard informed, gesturing to Makarov. He nodded his head and walked through the door.

_Wait a moment! What if he tries to hurt Zelda? Who will be there to protect her? _ Link worried. Link waited anxiously outside the door. One minute. Two minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes.

_How much longer will this be? _Link wondered, the thought of Zelda being in any danger driving him crazy. Suddenly, someone tugged on his sleeve, it was Kinu.

"Will I still get to meet the princess?" she asked quietly, looking slightly worried.

"Yes, everything will be fine," Link answered her.

Somehow by telling her that everything would be ok, that made him feel better too. After about an hour now the two finally came out. Makarov turned to his group and Zelda turned to Link, Midna, Kinu, and her guards who were still there. "The treaty has been signed," they said at the same time. Link inwardly sighed in relief. Everything had worked out so far.

"Zelda," Link began stepping forward," this is Kinu; we found her resulting to stealing. Is there anything you think you can do for her?"

Zelda seemed thoughtful for a moment before getting an idea. "Would you like to train here at the castle to become a worker?" she asked.

Kinu nodded her head and Zelda smiled. "Now, it's time to send you guys home," Zelda said.

"Ok," Makarov said.

Zelda began forming magic. "Bye," Midna said as Link waved.

"Bye," they said back as they began to glow a bright bluish color. And a few seconds later, they were gone. "Thank you Link," Zelda said warmly. "And Kinu, come with me, we'll find the perfect job for you," she said walking off with the little girl.

"I told you that you worry too much," Midna said, floating next to Link.

"I know, I know," he replied. They walked out of the Castle and into town.

"Maybe we'll finally get a break now," Midna said hopefully.

"Maybe," Link said.


	5. Chapter 5

**This story was so short, so I decided to make a sequel. It will be called Dimensional Travel 2.**

**I'll post it either sometime this week or next week. I hope you like it.**

**:)**


End file.
